Eigentlich
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Eigentlich hätte sie ihn ja liegen lassen sollen...


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16  
**Spoiler:** Keine; die Story spielt während des Krieges gegen Voldemort, hat aber nichts mit Band 7 zu tun.  
**Inhalt:** Eigentlich hätte sie ihn ja liegen lassen wollen...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Die Story ist mal wieder ein Ergebnis von 120minuten. Dieses Mal ging es um den Prompt ‚Eigentlich', der mit Action gepaart werden sollte. An der Action bin ich ein bisschen gescheitert, fürchte ich. Aber ich hab es wenigstens versucht. ;)  
**Warnings:** erwähnter Character Death

* * *

**- Eigentlich... -**

* * *

Eigentlich gehört er gar nicht zu deiner Truppe. Zumindest hast du dir jahrelang einreden lassen, dass es so wäre. Harry und Ron hatten wirklich schlagkräftige Argumente und du warst in dieser Beziehung ein bisschen zu träge, um einen Kampf um deine eigene Meinung zu führen.

Eigentlich ist er ein mieser Bastard. Und zu dem Schluss bist du alleine gekommen. Denn du hast nicht vergessen, dass es eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung seinerseits zu sein scheint, dich auflaufen zu lassen. Was dem einen das Quidditch, ist ihm das Triezen.

Und eigentlich hätte er es verdient, dass du ihn links liegen lässt und weitergehst. Er hätte es mit dir nicht anders getan, dessen bist du dir sicher. Aber vermutlich würde es die einzige halbwegs lohnenswerte Tat sein, die du in diesem Kampf zustande bringen würdest. Es ist auf jeden Fall einen zweiten Gedanken wert.

Deswegen bleibst du mitten im Kriegsgeschehen stehen und siehst hinunter auf die schwarze Gestalt, die verletzt im Matsch der letzten verregneten Tage liegt. Einige blutende Wunden zieren sein Gesicht, die schwarzen Haare kleben wirr und nass an seinem Kopf. Er sieht dich an und kneift seine Augen zusammen. Anscheinend ist er nicht sicher, was er von deinem Zögern halten soll.

Du neigst deinen Kopf und lässt den zweiten Gedanken zu. Du könntest ihm wirklich helfen, denn das wäre eine Ausrede, aus diesem Horror zu verschwinden (niemand hatte dir je gesagt, dass ein Krieg so dreckig und langwierig war; beinahe drei Monate stolperte der Orden nun schon von einem Kampf in den nächsten und die Todesser schienen einfach nicht weniger zu werden).

In diesem Moment rast ein silbern glitzernder Fluch dicht über deinen Kopf hinweg und schlägt funkensprühend im Boden vor dem Mann ein. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch steigt in die Luft und du siehst, wie er seine Hand unter den Umhang zieht.

Dieser kleine Moment lässt dich schließlich eine Entscheidung treffen. Rasch überwindest du die letzten Schritte zu ihm und fasst ihn an der Schulter. „Stehen Sie auf, Professor! Wir müssen hier weg."

Seine Reaktion besteht aus einer Mischung von Gegenwehr und Bemühen, deiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. „Bringen Sie sich in Sicherheit, Miss Granger!", gibt er schließlich auf und sackt in den Matsch zurück.

Dass er sich mehr um dich sorgt als um sich selbst, lässt alle Argumente von Harry und Ron zu einem lächerlichen Nichts verpuffen. Möglicherweise hättest du dir doch mal die Mühe machen sollen, ihn ein bisschen nachdrücklicher zu verteidigen.

„Es gibt keine Sicherheit mehr, also stehen Sie auf!", erwiderst du schließlich und hörst Stimmen und Schritte näher kommen. Mehrere Leute patschen eilig durch die großen Pfützen und schlammigen Löcher. Der Fluch war kein Fluch, sondern ein Ortungszauber.

Doch Snape ist anscheinend schwerer verletzt, als du selbst angesichts seiner liegenden Position angenommen hattest. Deswegen besteht deine nächste Handlung darin, ein Schutzschild um euch beide zu errichten. Schutzschilde sind Zauber, die du wirklich gut beherrschst. Lupin hat dich oft genug ermahnt, dass diese Grundlagen es waren, die einem oftmals das Leben retteten, kein komplizierter Fluch.

Snape hält kurz inne und betrachtet die wirklich stabile hellblaue Wand, die euch leuchtend umgibt. Natürlich lenkt sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Verfolger erst recht auf euch, aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie nicht schon vorher gewusst hätten, dass ihr hier seid.

Ein Hagel aus Flüchen prallt gegen das Schild und wird in die Nacht zurückgeworfen. Mehrere maskierte Männer fallen mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden, getroffen von den Flüchen der Kameraden. Erst ein grüner Blitz (ein Schauer der Angst läuft über deinen Rücken, als du den Avada Kedavra erkennst) schafft es, ein Loch in das Schild zu fressen. Doch überwinden tut er es nicht – etwas, das laut Lupin eigentlich unmöglich ist.

„Gute Leistung", lobt Snape vom Boden und schafft es mit deiner Hilfe endlich auf die Beine.

Eigentlich wärst du aufgrund dieser Worte aus seinem Mund ekstatisch geworden und hättest tagelang nur schwer erträgliche gute Laune mit dir herumgetragen. Doch zu einer so naiven Reaktion gehört Unschuld und die hast du spätestens beim Mord an Dolohov abgelegt. Deswegen nickst du nur und stützt deinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

„Können Sie alleine apparieren?" Du musst über das Rufen der Todesser deine Stimme heben und schreist spitz auf, als einer tatsächlich mit einem Stupor das Loch im Schild trifft. Jaulend schlägt der Fluch neben euch in den Boden.

„Ich denke schon. Ziel?" Snape schiebt sich vor dich und dreht den Angreifern den Rücken zu. Du bist so dicht an seinem Oberkörper, dass du rot anläufst.

Eigentlich solltest du es nicht genießen, ihm so nahe zu sein. Doch diese Geste seinerseits weckt bei dir den seit Monaten unterdrückten Wunsch nach Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Du kannst nicht anders, als noch einen Schritt nach vorne zu stolpern.

Snape fasst dich am Oberarm, möglicherweise um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, vielleicht aber auch, weil er gemerkt hat, dass du seine Nähe regelrecht verschlingst. Mit unsicherem Blick schaust du zu ihm auf. „Heulende Hütte, Hogsmeade", nennst du schließlich den ersten ruhigen Ort, der dir in den Sinn kommt.

Snape nickt bedächtig.

Über seine Schulter hinweg siehst du dein Schild zusammenbrechen und stößt den Tränkemeister zur Seite. Ihr fallt beide unsanft auf den vom Regen weichen Boden. Die Todesser stürmen auf euch zu und ziellos feuerst du einige Flüche in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit: „_Stupor_! _Petrifucus totalus_! _Sectumsempra_!" Beim letzten Fluch sieht Snape bestürzt zu dir hoch.

Eigentlich hattest du diesen Fluch gerade jetzt nicht verwenden wollen. Doch du kannst nicht leugnen, dass er dir in den letzten Monaten sehr lieb geworden ist. Die Sache mit dem Blut – so widerlich sie bisweilen auch anmutet – schafft eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Los jetzt!", reißt du euch beide endlich aus der Starre und einen Moment später hüllt euch trockene Stille ein.

Ihr liegt auf dem staubigen Boden der Heulenden Hütte und du kannst nicht verhindern, dass deine Blicke sich mit denen Snapes verhaken.

Eigentlich hast du es immer als beängstigend empfunden, ihm so lange in die Augen zu sehen. Jetzt fühlt es sich einfach gut an, nach langer Zeit mal wieder jemandem zu begegnen, der nicht beschämt wegsieht.

Irgendwann sackt er erschöpft auf den Boden zurück und schließt die Augen. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell und flach, ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Rippen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Die Hose, die du unter dem schwarzen Umhang erkennen kannst, spannt sich ungesund um ein dick angeschwollenes Knie. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht bluten stetig, aber nicht stark. Und seine Hand hat schmerzhafte Blasen geworfen, die sich weißlich von der tiefroten Haut absetzen.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen", bittest du leise und er dreht langsam seinen Kopf zu dir. Prüfende Blicke tasten dein Gesicht und den entschlossenen Ausdruck darauf ab. Dann nickt er.

Eigentlich hätte es dich gewundert, dass er es so einfach zulässt. Aber du kennst die Auswirkungen des Krieges zu gut. Viele der Menschen, die du zu kennen geglaubt hattest, waren dir seit einiger Zeit vollkommen fremd.

Bei ihm hingegen hast du gerade das Gefühl, dass er dir merkwürdig bekannt vorkommt.

Vorsichtig knöpfst du seinen Umhang auf und schlägst seine Hand weg, als er dir helfen will. Ein unwilliges Knurren erklingt, doch du gehst nicht darauf ein. Schließlich liegt er im Hemd vor dir und diese letzte Hürde traust du dich nicht einfach zu nehmen. „Darf ich?"

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und der Zynismus deines Lehrer flackert wieder in seinem Gesicht auf. „Es ist beruhigend zu sehen, dass Sie doch noch die eine oder andere Hemmschwelle besitzen, Miss Granger." Du grinst sarkastisch. „Sie werden keine andere Wahl haben, also nur zu!"

Zu deiner Überraschung bleiben seine Augen neutral, als du den blassen und von Narben bedeckten Oberkörper freilegst. Seine Brustwarzen sind steif aufgerichtet und heben sich dunkel ab. Ein Bluterguss hat sich bereits auf der rechten Seite gebildet und rote Flecken betten sich beinahe nahtlos in dunkelblaue Haut.

Mit kalten Fingern tastest du über seine Rippen, so wie Madam Pomfrey es dir gezeigt hat. Als er mühsam beherrscht stöhnt, weißt du, dass du dein Ziel gefunden hast.

Eigentlich hätte es ein Gefühl der Genugtuung auslösen sollen, ihm etwas von dem Schmerz zurückzuzahlen, den er auch dir zugefügt hat. Doch der Krieg verursacht schon genug Schmerz, als dass du irgendwem noch eine Strafe dieser Art wünschen würdest.

Rasch heilst du Prellung, denn mehr ist es glücklicherweise nicht. Skelewachs steht dir nicht zur Verfügung, denn diese Substanz ist mittlerweile so rar geworden, dass man horrende Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt dafür zahlt.

Snape atmet befreit auf und holt dreimal tief Luft, ehe er dir einen dankbaren Blick schenkt. Du wusstest nicht, dass er zu etwas fähig ist. Seine Anspannung fällt zu einem Großteil von ihm ab und erst da wird dir bewusst, dass er zuvor stark im Hohlkreuz gelegen hat. Nun sackt seine Hüfte auf den Holzboden und sein Bauch senkt sich tief hinunter. Du kannst den unteren Rippenbogen stark hervorstechen sehen. Sein Bauchnabel ist ein dunkler Fleck auf dem nur beinahe ungesunden Weiß, ein schmaler Streifen schwarzer Haare setzt darunter an und zieht eine Linie hinab in seinen Hosenbund.

Eigentlich solltest du deinen ehemaligen Lehrer nicht so genau betrachten. Aber was solltest du schon anderes tun in dieser Lage? Die Hütte ist muffig und nicht sonderlich spannend und er braucht diesen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. Außerdem sind seine Augen zu und was er nicht sieht, kann ihn nicht aufregen. Dafür allerdings dich mit prickelndem Schoß zurücklassen.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Knie, Sir?", fragst du und schließt das Hemd über der Stätte der Verführung. Fahrig knöpfst du es zu und rutschst ein Stück weiter nach unten.

„Verdreht", murmelt er, anscheinend äußerst schläfrig.

Du hingegen verziehst das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich da tun kann. Ich werde Ihnen einen Stützverband anlegen", erklärst du deinen Missmut und er hebt kurz den Kopf und nickt.

„Das wird genügen."

Ohne ihn dieses Mal um sein Einverständnis zu bitten, öffnest du das Hosenbein von unten an den Nähten und schlägst den schwarzen Stoff nach oben. Auch hier haben sich Hämatome ausgebildet, doch du traust dich nicht, diese verschwinden zu lassen. Wie du es versprochen hast, angelst du nach ein paar Blättern des letzten Herbstes auf dem Boden, legst sie in eine Reihe nebeneinander und verwandelst sie dann in einen stabilen Verbandsstreifen. Auf einen weiteren Schlenker hin, rollt dieser sich flugs auf und bleibt einsatzbereit vor dir liegen.

Zielgerichtet stellst du das Bein des Tränkemeisters ein Stück auf und lässt dann los, als hättest du dich an ihm verbrannt. Trotz des nasskalten Wetters draußen ist seine Haut vor allem am Oberschenkel sehr warm und angenehm. Deine Fingerspitzen kribbeln, als du nach dem Verband greifst. Danach gibst du dir Mühe, seine Haut nicht noch einmal zu berühren. Das könnte sonst wirklich böse enden.

Eigentlich solltest du nicht solche Gedanken haben, wenn du einen Mann seines Alters berührst. Aber du bist eine junge Frau und Sex ist nichts, das du in letzter Zeit häufig bekommen hast. Du bist wirklich erschöpft und müde und es ärgert dich über alle Maßen, dass du bisher noch nicht herausgefunden hast, wie du die sexuelle Energie für den Krieg nutzen kannst. Denn der Quell eben dieser Emotionen scheint unerschöpflich.

Schließlich schlägst du das Hosenbein wieder herunter und reparierst die Nähte. Der Stoff sitzt schon ein bisschen lockerer.

Daraufhin setzt Snape sich auf und eure Blicke treffen sich erneut. „Ich würde mich gerne aufs Bett setzen. Es ist unbequem hier unten", erklärt er das Überflüssige und du wunderst dich, wie nötig diese überflüssige Erklärung für dich ist.

Du nickst nur, greifst aber rasch nach seinem Arm, als er zu schwanken beginnt. „Übertreiben Sie es nicht gleich, Sir", ermahnst du ihn mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, das er lediglich mit dem Verdrehen seiner Augen beantwortet. Er ist es wirklich nicht gewohnt, keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben.

Du setzt dich neben ihn und greifst nach einigem Zögern nach seiner Hand. Er streckt sie dir bereitwillig hin und du denkst nicht weiter darüber nach. Verbrennungen sind deine Spezialität und nur wenige Augenblicke später sieht die Haut genauso aus wie zuvor.

„Sie überraschen mich, Miss Granger."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln steht auf deinem Gesicht, als du zu ihm aufsiehst. „Das Kompliment kann ich erwidern." Was er auch mit deinem Lächeln tut.

Gedankenverloren streichst du über seinen Handrücken. Als er allerdings den Blick dorthin senkt, lässt du ihn rasch los und hebst sein Gesicht zu dir hoch, um die Schnitte und Schürfwunden genauer zu betrachten. „Das sollte kein Problem darstellen", murmelst du, bereits vertieft in die Zauber, die dir zur Auswahl stehen. Jeder ist für eine andere Art der Verletzung geeignet. Du hasst es, so differenzieren zu müssen.

Eigentlich solltest du seinen Blicken nicht so beschämt ausweichen. Zumal du sie vorhin noch genossen hast. Aber du hast Angst, dass etwas darin stehen könnte, das diese ganze Lage noch so viel schwieriger macht, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Krieg und Liebe vertragen sich nicht; das weißt du spätestens seit Ginnys Tod vor zwei Monaten. Harry ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst.

Deswegen konzentrierst du dich auf deine Aufgabe und neigst Snapes Kopf mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Das Licht ist spärlich und du musst dich sehr anstrengen, um die Verletzungen genau sehen zu können. Aber irgendwann hast du auch die letzte geheilt und dein Daumen macht sich selbständig, als er noch einmal über die Stelle fährt, an der eben der Schnitt geprangt hat.

Schließlich willst du aufstehen und einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen dich und deinen ehemaligen Lehrer bringen, doch er hält dich zurück. Verdutzt siehst du ihn an und nun nimmt er dein Kinn in seine Hand und zückt seinen Zauberstab. „Darf ich?", fragt er und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Dass du selbst Verletzungen im Gesicht hast, ist dir bis eben gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen. Nun allerdings fällt dir das Brennen wieder auf und du nickst zögerlich. Seine Fähigkeiten im Heilen von zumindest oberflächlichen Verletzungen sind mindestens so gut wie deine, denn nur wenige Sekunden später spürst du nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln.

„Danke", sagst du leise und stehst nun doch auf. Bevor das Pochen in deinem Unterleib noch weiter zunehmen kann.

Snape erhebt sich ebenfalls, ein wenig schwerfällig mit seinem verletzten Bein. „Ich muss Ihnen danken, Miss Granger. Aber nun muss ich zurückkehren. Ich kann mich nicht aus dieser Schlacht raushalten."

Du nickst eifrig. „Ich weiß."

„Aber Sie sollten das tun."

Langsam schüttelst du deinen Kopf. „Keine Chance, Sir."

Er kneift die Augen zusammen. „Wirklich schade."

Eigentlich sollte es dir keinen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagen, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht. Aber es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an, dass sich irgendjemand Gedanken um deine Person macht, als dass du es einfach ignorieren könntest.

Er sieht dich lange an und scheint zum ersten Mal tiefer zu blicken. Unter die Schülerin, die du bisher noch gewesen bist. Und möglicherweise auch unter die Kriegerin, die zu sein versuchst. Dann dreht er sich um und geht zur Tür.

„Professor Snape?", hältst du ihn beinahe panisch zurück. Er dreht sich nur halb zu dir um. „Sehen wir uns, wenn das alles vorbei ist?"

Er zögert einen langen Moment, dann nickt er. „Das werden wir, Hermine." Noch bevor er das Zimmer verlässt, disappariert er.

Eigentlich sollte es dir nicht so viel Mut machen, diese Zusage von ihm bekommen zu haben. Aber verdammt auf Eigentlich! Das hier ist nicht Eigentlich und eigentlich hört Eigentlich sich sehr langweilig an.

Mit dem Entschluss, dass dein Wortschatz ab heute ein Wort weniger umfasst, verlässt auch du die trockene Stille der Heulenden Hütte und stürzt dich zurück in den Krieg, der nun schon so lange tobt. So lange, dass das Ende eigentlich nicht mehr weit sein kann...

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


End file.
